I Am Forever Yours
by Rosel
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo get married. Their ceremony contains something her friends are skeptical about.


**A/N: Hey so this is my version of what end game I want for Bonenzo. This is my pure wishful thinking fic. It is fluffy. I do have to warn that at first it might be confusing but hopefully it is all cleared up for you by the end**.

Bonnie Bennett couldn't believe she was here in this moment. She stood up looking in the mirror examining her elaborate wedding dress. Of course Caroline helped her pick out the absolute perfect one. She held onto her necklace with the vile of Enzo's blood. In a matter of minutes she would be walking down the aisle. Pretty soon this would be a big part of the ceremony and she would vow to be together with Enzo forever, which was beyond dreams come true for her. There was a part of her that never thought this would happen for her and there was another part of her that scoffed at that part with "hmmmf it's about damn time." After everything she has been through and endured with her friends, with herself, and finally with Enzo it was about time she got to have this moment that she could actually celebrate her own happiness. She didn't like to call it her happy ending because for her it was just the beginning of finally starting her life with the man she loved.

She took in a big intake of breath as she looked in the mirror and then Caroline came in.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked seriously.

Bonnie said, "I've been so ready for so long."

Caroline smiled at her and she turned to her and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Not the marrying Enzo part I have no qualms about that. You two are so in love but you do not have to do this, like this. You can still be happy with out this particular part."

She then pointed to the vile of blood.

Bonnie bit her lip as she looked at it and she clasped it with her hand.

"I am glad you are so concerned about me. I love that about you but…"

"You are so in love with him, I get it. And I want this for you. I want you to be happy and with the man that you love. I do. I just worry about you that is all. You do not have to have forever. Take it from an immortal, there are down sides." Caroline said.

"I know. I know it is a risk. It's a big risk but it is Enzo and I am in love with him. He makes me feel alive. It does not feel like much of risk at all for me. When it comes to him there are no doubts and fears. When it comes to him I feel certain. He makes me feel safe, loved, and cared for. He listens to me and respects my choices. So if I go out there and tell him no I cannot do it this way he will accept it. It won't change the way he feels about me. He won't leave me. That I am certain of."

"So why don't you do just that?" Caroline asked really just wanting to know.

"Because I lived so much of my life in isolation being in the corner helping others saving my friends lives. I've died three times. For a while I figured that was just my lot in life that I would have to end up sacrificing my life for those I love. I was OK with that until I wasn't. I learned to fight for my self and for what I really wanted. What I really want is to not die but to live, to live forever with the man I love. And I hope that my best friends will be by my side when I do that."

Caroline pursed her lips as she looked at her friend and then she took her hand within hers and she squeezed her hand and said, "Of course I will. What kind of Maid of Honor would I be if I didn't."

Then Elena opened the door and came in and teased, "Well, good thing you have a back up."

Bonnie shot up and said, "Elena, nice of you to finally join us."

Caroline inspected Elena's hair. Her up do was falling out and her dress was slightly ruffled.

"Oh my ….Elena Gilbert did you just have sex and ruin your hair and your dress?" Caroline lectured.

"Nothing is ruined. And give me a break I have been sleeping for five years." Elena said as she was smoothing down her silky lavender dress.

Bonnie laughed and said, "You look fine and even if you didn't I wouldn't mind because you are giving me the biggest gift ever."

"Hey, it's the least I could do after everything you did for me. I wouldn't have even be here if you didn't find the loop hole and bring me back. And now here I am ready to see one of my best friends get married. It's just like we dreamed when we little girls." Elena said her whole face shinning with an ecstatic smile.

"Yeah, except for the whole morbid blood sharing part." Bonnie said.

"Are you having doubts about that part because Bonnie you don't have to? I can give Enzo the cure and you two can grow old together." Elena said as she looked her friend in the eye sincerely.

"I know that is an option and part of me wants that."

"Then Bonnie you can do that. You and Enzo can live a normal life. No more Supernatural world drama. If anyone has earned that, it's you." Elena said.

"Thanks for that. It would be nice to live in some quiet cabin and live our lives and have kids together and live that normal life but I am not normal I never really have been. I don't want that. I want to be with Enzo and live this life and conquer this crazy Supernatural world together. There are messed up things in this Supernatural world that I need to fix and doing this will help me do that."

"I thought you were done playing the Martyr?" Caroline asked concern still edged in her face.

"I am mostly but I still care about the world, the Supernatural world. It got messed up by my ancestors so I am the only one who can fix it."

"I am sure there is something we can do. There's always something." Caroline pointed out.

"I want to do this. I care about it. I care about them. I care about all of those people that got unfair treatment. This way we can set it right. Restore balance." Bonnie said.

"What about your life? Your happiness?" Elena asked.

"I will still get that. I will have Enzo by my side." Bonnie said with complete undisputed certainty.

Both Elena and Caroline nodded.

"OK. Let's do this. Let's get you married!" Caroline practically yelled excitedly.

Bonnie stood up and put on blissful smile and yelled, "I'm getting married."

Then they all squealed and shouted as they hugged, "You're getting married!"

Bonnie stood in front of the Eifel Tower looking up at it amidst the city.

Then Damon asked, "Having cold feet?"

"No. Never."

"Good. I hate to give you away with doubts." Damon said.

"I don't have any." Bonnie said.

"Really? Even the becoming an Immortal Witch part?"

"What Damon Salvatore actually trying to sway against Immortally. What about the all of the charms of being an immortal stud?"

"It caused far more damage then it did help anyone."

"Except you and Elena are together. And you and Stefan are both happy now." Bonnie said.

"Yes and I am lucky as hell to be able to get that. I don't deserve it."

"I know but it shouldn't be about that. Because if everyone got what they deserved no one could be happy ever. If it were up to Cade everyone would be with him."

"That is why you are doing this. What about your own happiness? What happened to selfish Bonnie? I was starting to like her."

Bonnie shook her head and said, "This will make me happy. I will have Enzo by my side doing this too. He will becoming an immortal witch too. We will fight Cade together and balance will be restored and then people when they die they will all get a fair shot. They will get a chance at Redemption. I can't ignore this and Enzo he is with me. He lived a miserable life and I have lived a lonely one. We both know what it is like to feel alone. Enzo he saved me, from myself, he made me feel alive and in turn I did the same for him. So we will do this together. We will become immortal witches. We will be able to handle all of the Power of the Bennett Line together and we will fight Cade and we will win."

"That is a lot of certainty there. How do you know it will all work out?" Damon asked.

"I don't but I believe it will. That is all I can do."

"And all I can do is help you. Shall we?" Damon asked as he opened his arm to her. They linked arms and then they walked under the Eifel Tower where it shined with twinkle lights. On the other side of the Eifel Tower there stood Enzo looking dashing in his tux as he looked at Bonnie with exhilaration and pure love and admiration in his eyes. He stood by her Grams that looked at her with a small proud smile and tears in her eyes. It was amazing that her Grams could even be here but that is what this was all about. Grams and other Bennett witches helped concoct this plan to bestow Bonnie with this ultimate Bennett power so she could fix what Cade destroyed. Quetsia had temporary made a Realm in the other side that helped to keep a little bit of the balance but in the end it was only done in Quetsia's personal vendetta this would not be in any personal vendetta much like what Cade had but this will restore to how things were before Cade messed with it. It was scary and Bonnie didn't know what was going to happen but she trusted her Grams and she trusted Enzo whatever happened they would be able to conquer it together.

She had to drag Damon a little she was not trying to speed walk but she also could not wait to start her forever with Enzo. Enzo chuckled a little as Damon tried to keep up with Bonnie's quick feet. Matt stood by Enzo's side and he laughed a little. When they arrived Damon handed Bonnie to Enzo and he said, "There we made it Bon-Bon. Well good luck buddy."

Enzo bit his lip while looking at Bonnie and he said, "I will not need it, as long as I have her."

Then Grams said, "Save it for the vows young man."

"My apologies Grams. Proceed please."

"Good. You picked a real gentlemen here baby girl." Grams said.

"I know Grams." Bonnie said smiling happily. It meant everything to her that her Grams could meet Enzo and like him. She remembered being hesitant to introduce him since the whole vampire thing but Enzo thoroughly impressed her from the first moment he met her. She knew that Enzo tried his best to get along with her grams because he knew how important it was to Bonnie. It was the kind of amazing guy that he was. He would do what ever he could to make her happy.

"Now we are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Bonnie Shelia Bennett and Lorenzo St. John. Everyone rise."

There were a few people sitting on chairs. It was fairly small ceremony but Bonnie preferred it that way. Besides what they were about to do would seem strange to some people. Elena and Damon and Stefan stood up on one side. Caroline's twins sat by Stefan one side and Bonnie's Mother on the other side. Her Mother was there watching her happily and very proud. There were a few people from Enzo's new found extended family who were in the loop who were there too. Caroline stood by Bonnie's side smiling at her in encouragement.

Bonnie looked back at Enzo and Grams had them hold hands as they looked into each others eyes as they got ready to recite their vows.

Then Elena stood up holding the vile of her blood and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie then took it and handed it to Enzo.

Then Enzo said, "With this blood I will become mortal again but only for a moment. It does not matter because what ever being I am. I am forever yours."

Enzo took the blood and drank it.

Then Enzo took Bonnie's necklace from her neck and undid the vile and handed it to her.

"With your blood I drink it and become immortal. It does not matter because what ever I am. I am yours forever." Bonnie said.

Then she drank it.

They both fainted. Matt caught Enzo and Caroline caught Bonnie. Then when they came to. Grams gave them a cup that contained Bennett blood and a concoction of old magic.

They both steadied themselves feeling weak in different ways but lifting each other up as they stood up. Enzo fed the cup to Bonnie and Bonnie fed the cup to Enzo.

Then Grams spoke, "With this Bennett Witch blood. You are now one. In love, in magic, and in a duty to each other and to others who will need your help. But most importantly you will take care of each other and if one of you dies for any reason the other will die also. You will forever be linked together. Do you take this vow?"

"I do." Bonnie said as she smiled at Enzo filled with pure happiness.

"I do." Enzo said as he looked at Bonnie with pure love and devotion.

Then Enzo pulled her in for a deep and enduring kiss. Bonnie sank into the kiss grabbing him and pulling him closer feeling all of the magic and happiness pour through her like a flood. This was it she was happy and in love and with her husband they were going to conquer and save the world together. Everything felt right, at peace, and exactly the way it should be.

 **A/N: So there it is. It's short but I hoped you still like it. I've been really into Shadowhunters lately so I have some influences there. So in case there was any confusion Enzo and Bonnie both became Super Powerful witches so they could fight Cade and Restore Balance. I got into this concept and what my version of TVD in this world since I really hate Cade and how unfair this world is. I really hope he gets stopped on the show. But I may write a series of One Shots about different characters in this world. We'll see. Also I would like to say I would absolutely love if Bonenzo get to be humans and live nice happy normal life with kids. It would be great. I am happy with what ever way they end up together as long as their together.**


End file.
